Yume Yukisaki's Training with Kakashi Hatake
by Kunoichi101
Summary: Yume meets Kakashi Hatake, the famous shinobi, as her temporary sempai for her training while Neji was with his team. He teaches her Nature Transformation if she defeats him. The reason between Kakashi and Yume is the eyes of Uchiha and Hyūga clans.


This story about my Naruto OC Yume Yukisaki, who trained with Kakashi Hatake, the famous ninja, as her temporary sempai for her Juken training while Neji left with his team. Kakashi teach her a Nature Transformation if she defeat him. The reason between Kakashi and Yume is the eyes of Uchiha and Hyūga clan.

It happens in Part II prior before Naruto's return to Konoha from training with Jiraiya and a reunion with his old teammate, Sakura in Rescue Gaara Arc with Team Gai.

I used an old story of Yume who trained with Kakashi from Deviantart back then and it's more detailed. Hope you like it. ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>Yume's Training with Kakashi Hatake<strong>

In autumn days in Konohagakure, Yume was training with a wooden kendo in the Hyūga dojo. She is wearing a kendo training uniform while training with a wooden kendo and swings her wooden kendo. Her color of her uniform was white on the top and gray on her hakama for her kendo training. She was a member of both families, the Main and Branch and different from the members, such as Hinata and Neji because of her surname Yukisaki, and received the title, the Ally of the Byakugan, from Hiashi after the Chūnin exams had ended and Neji promoted as the Jōnin three years ago.

_"I __have __to __be __strong __if __Neji-senpai __respects __me."_ thought Yume as she swing her kendo while practicing her kendo.

Suddenly, someone appeared and called her. "Yume."

Yume heard a voice who called her and realized that it was Hiashi, the head of the Hyūga clan.

"Huh?" She stopped swing her kendo and realized that Hiashi came to the dojo when she was doing kendo. "Hiashi-sama."

He realized that Yume trained hard on kendo during autumn days. "You should take a break."

Yume realized she was training the whole time during her kendo training and answered, "Yes, Hiashi-sama."

After her kendo training she finished, she took a walk after Yume changed her outfit to a black kimono only with a white sleeve on her right arm, a gray sash tied around her waist, white pants above her ankles, and low-heeled, open-toed sandals. She also has bandages around her left arm from above her elbow to her below fingertips. Her hair kept in a ponytail, as her usual hairstyle, and a black forehead protector covered her forehead like Neji and the members of the Branch family because of the Hyūga clan's Juinjutsu.

As she takes a walk, she began to wonder how Neji was doing on the mission with his team, knowing that she knew that she had a day off and a break from her kendo training during her autumn days.

_"Neji-senpai __was __on __the __mission."_ Yume sighed. "_I __should __go __with __him, __but __he's __with __Team __Gai."_

Suddenly, a familiar voice called her. "Yume Yukisaki-kun, right?"

She heard someone called her name and saw a shinobi, lending against the wall in front of her, and realized that person of his appearance and clad in his Konoha uniform, a gray spiky hair, and his forehead protector that covers his left eye which made Yume realized the appearance of a slender man.

"You're Kakashi Hatake." she realized as she answers his name.

"Yo." Kakashi greeted. "I'm been looking for you."

"Eh?" said Yume, strangely surprised about he was looking for her while she was taking a walk after her kendo training. "Why?"

"Well, although Sakura became Tsunade-sama's apprentice and Naruto was training after he left with Jiraiya-sama three years ago," explained Kakashi. "So I got bored although they were strong while training under the two famous Sannins."

_"Naruto!"_ thought Yume as she didn't realized Naruto left for the training after he left Konoha. She remembered that Naruto defeated Neji three years ago before the invasion of Konoha and replied. "I see."

_"Yume __Yukisaki..."_ thought Kakashi. "_So __that's __the __Hyūga's __ally._"

From his flashback, Kakashi was called from Tsunade and entered her office as he opened the door.

"Tsunade-sama, what is it?" asked Kakashi, realizing Neji was here before he left for the mission with his team after he entered Tsunade's office. "Hmm...? Neji-kun, I didn't know you're here."

"Kakashi, Neji has a special mission with Team Gai." explained Tsunade. "Would you train Yume while he's on the mission?"

"Why's that?" asked Kakashi, wondering.

"I have an important mission, but I have training with Yume for her Jūken." Neji answered. "Would you train her while I'm gone?"

"I didn't knew you had a girlfriend, Neji-kun." said Kakashi.

He knew that Yume was his partner for her taijutsu and a special relationship with her was important to her and hers alone. "Actually, she's my apprentice." Neji answered.

"I see... I understand that. I take care of Yume-kun for you just in case for her training." Kakashi realized and smiled.

After his flashback about Tsunade gave Yume's training for Kakashi from Neji's request before he went on a mission with his team, he realized that he met Yume Yukisaki, the famous kunoichi and the Hyūga clan's ally, the Ally of the Byakugan.

_"The __famous __kunoichi __of __the __Hyūga __clan."_ thought Kakashi realized that Yume was his apprentice and knew that she was waiting for Neji for her training. He began to try to help Yume by talking to her.

"Well, I got nothing important from Tsunade-sama. So I guess train you personally." explained Kakashi.

"Eh!" Yume exclaimed in surprise. "What was that mean?"

Yume didn't know that Kakashi, Naruto's sensei, would train her personally.

"I don't know..." explained Yume, hesitated. "I'm not sure if I have time training with you, Kakashi-san. I have to wait for Neji-senpai because of my training."

"I see..." said Kakashi. "I have to train you while Neji-kun wasn't here because I will be your temporary senpai for today."

"Eh... What did you mean?" asked Yume, confused.

"I want to teach something special for you and your training." explained Kakashi.

Yume hesitated. "Well... I'm not sure..." she replied.

Kakashi knew that Yume was waiting for Neji from mission and began to convince her something special in order to train her from her senpai's request.

"Well, if you want to train, I might treat some dango for you," answered Kakashi, smiling at Yume.

Suddenly, she became surprised when he convinced her by treating her to eat dango before her _"training"_ with Kakashi Hatake and didn't realize that he knows what she likes.

"Dango!" Yume replied excitedly. "How did you know—"

"Then let's go!" Kakashi grabbed Yume's hand without an answer from herself. She became quickly surprised, but merely shock when he grabs her hand because of her likes such as dango.

"Hey! I didn't answer yes! Kakashi-san!" said Yume, who is now quickly confused as she flusters.

_"Neji-sempai! __Help __me! __He's __getting __weird."_ she thought as she was taken by Kakashi for strange and unknown reasons.

Later, Kakashi and Yume were at the training field after he treated some sweets for her. However, she became displeased about Kakashi who grabbed her hand by force somehow after treating her dango. He grinned and laughed a little because he convinced her dango for her training.

"Sorry about that, Yume-kun..." said Kakashi, apologizing to her. "I got carried away."

She sighed. "Well...at least you treat me some dango before my training." she explained.

"Dango are your favorites." Kakashi stated.

She became surprised as she didn't knew that Kakashi knows what she likes such as that he treated her some dango before he was about to help her for her training.

"Eh! Wait a minute," Yume exclaimed. "How did you know that I like dango?"

"I know about you like I'm reading your mind." Kakashi explained to her.

She realized that Kakashi knew her likes such as sweets like dango, which he treated her before her training. However, Yume wondered about Kakashi, who try to train while Neji was with his team on his mission.

"How? Why?" she inquired.

"You're the Hyūga's ally." answered Kakashi. "That's why you're Neji-kun's apprentice."

Yume didn't realize that Kakashi knew anything about her even she was the Ally of the Byakugan of the Hyūga clan.

"How did you know?" she asked, wondering about why he wanted to train her personally while her senpai was with his team on his mission.

"He wants me to train you," Kakashi replied.

After she heard that he answered with confidence and honest, she finally realized and... her face became blushed.

"Eh! That's means..." explained Yume, surprisingly as she realize about why he wanted to train her. "I'm training with you while Neji-senpai was on mission!"

"That's right!" Kakashi nodded as he grinned at her much to her surprise and knew that why he wants to train her personally while her sempai wasn't here for her training.

She didn't knew that Kakashi, as her temporary sempai, would help her for her training while Neji wasn't here and was with his team on his important mission.

_"But __why? __Kakashi-san?"_ Yume wondered. "_Neji-senpai __didn't __tell __me __about __that __while __I'm __doing __kendo __training..."_

"Your weakness is taijutsu, right?" asked Kakashi.

She surprised as he knows about her weakness such as her taijutsu on Jūken.

"Eh? How did you know?" Yume inquired.

"Although your taijutsu is your weakness, so I just want to show something interesting for you." replied Kakashi, realizing Yume's weakness and feelings.

She began to wonder about something interesting for her that he's going to teach her and began to ask Kakashi about something interesting.

"Something interesting?" Yume wondered.

"Seishitsu Henka." Kakashi answered.

"Seishitsu Henka?" she asked.

He began to analyze Yume's chakra and felt a gentle feeling as he realized about faint feelings of herself.

"Your nature element is wind." Kakashi remarked.

"Wind?" asked Yume.

"Although you somehow learned your main element in autumn days, I know it's your first time about the Seishitsu Henka." answered Kakashi. "For example, my main element is lighting." He showed Yume his Raikiri with his right hand.

"I see..." explained Yume. "That's Seishitsu Henka."

"That's right. Seishitsu Henka is an advanced technique for manipulating chakra." he replied.

"An advanced technique...What was that mean?" she wondered.

"Unlike Hinata-chan, your taijutsu is the only weakness you have." explained Kakashi.

"Why Hinata-sama?" Yume knew about Hinata, who trained very hard to help her comrades.

"Although Hinata-chan improved her taijutsu better than you, you already learn ninjutsu and genjutsu unlike Lee's taijutsu." answered Kakashi.

She remembered that Lee's taijutsu was perfect and never uses genjutsu or ninjutsu. "I see..."

"So you already learn genjutsu from Kurenai, right?" asked Kakashi.

She somehow knew that Kakashi knew Kurenai, the genjutsu expert and Hinata's sensei three years ago. "Well, Kurenai-san knew that I'm Hinata-sama's friend." she explained.

"When do you learn medical ninjutsu?" asked Kakashi.

She remembered that she learned medical ninjutsu under her deceased sensei before he was killed three years ago by an assassin. However, she remained calm, knowing that losing someone important to her causing her receiving sadness and sorrow.

"As a Genin, I didn't have two teammates with me." explained Yume. "Sensei taught me a lot, but he passed away." She began to worry about finding someone who killed Kai three years ago if she found the assassin.

"I see..." He saw Yume became hesitant. "Is something wrong?"

"No... Nothing." Yume responded as she shook her head when she became calm after she remembered her gentle time with her sensei.

"You trained a lot in autumn days, right?" asked Kakashi.

"Yes. For kendo training." said Yume, realizing about her katana, formerly belonged to her late sensei. "It belongs to my sensei before he passed away and after he passed away, the Third Hokage-sama gave his katana to me when I promoted a Chūnin by the Third Hokage-sama himself."

"I see...you'd learned your own technique." he realized about her katana with her wind technique.

"Kaze no Mai." answered Yume, confidently.

"You like autumn leaves." Kakashi realized.

"Huh?" she surprised as Kakashi convinced about autumn leaves because of her technique, Kaze no Mai.

"I give a special test for you." Kakashi caught an autumn leaf and then gives it to Yume.

"An autumn leaf?" asked Yume as he gave an autumn leaf to her.

"Focus your chakra if an autumn leaf cuts in half." said Kakashi as he convinces her to focus her chakra.

She focuses her chakra and then an autumn leaf cut in half as she saw. "It's cut in half." she realized after focusing her chakra of wind.

"That's why wind is your nature element," explained Kakashi. "I'll teach you a wind element with your katana... if you defeat me."

She heard that Kakashi would teach her nature element with her katana if defeating him, of course. "Defeat you?"

"Using your Byakugan and your ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu in order to defeat me." answered Kakashi.

Yume became confused about defeating Kakashi Hatake, Naruto and Sakura's sensei before they trained on their own under the two Sannin, Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"I wonder who's the strongest. The Byakugan or...the Sharingan?" Kakashi perused, predicting as he used his Sharingan from his forehead protector.

She shocked that Kakashi Hatake had a Sharingan like the rest of the Uchiha clan, but differently because of his surname, Hatake.

"What?" asked Yume, surprisingly shocked.

"The reason is you're have the same, but different eyes as me." answered Kakashi. "Now then... Shall we begin?"

Yume hesitated as she was staring at Kakashi's Sharingan and knew that she had no choice, but to defeat him in order to learn her element with her katana.

"Guess I have no choice." said Yume, smiling faintly. She closed her eyes and then used her Kekkei Genkai. "Byakugan!"

She used her senbons from her mouth, but Kakashi blocked senbons with a kunai.

_"He __blocked __it __with __a __kunai."_ thought Yume. "_This __is __going __to __be __the __hard __way."_ She used Chakra no Mesu from her right hand.

_"Fighting __with __a __half-__Hyuga __and __a __medical __kunoichi. __This __is __going __to __be __interesting."_ thought Kakashi, realizing as he saw her performing her Chakra no Mesu.

Yume came towards Kakashi with her Chakra no Mesu. "Got you!" she said as she stabs inside Kakashi.

"Don't think so." warned Kakashi.

"What?" asked Yume.

She realized that Kakashi became a Kage Bunshin after she made her second attack with her Chakra no Mesu on him.

_"Kage __Bunshin?"_ thought Yume, didn't realize that it was a fake. _"How __did __he..."_ Suddenly, someone caught her right hand and uses a kunai around her neck.

"You shouldn't be deceive with my Sharingan, Yume-kun, Ally of the Byakugan." warned Kakashi. Yume realized that Kakashi was behind her when he restrained her right hand without knowing about Kakashi's presence after she defeated his Kage Bunshin. "To tell you the truth, I was known as the Copy Ninja Kakashi."

"Copy Ninja Kakashi?" asked Yume.

"I'm an outsider of the Uchiha clan and I have an only eye of Sharingan." answered Kakashi. "I believe that we have similar, but different ways."

She knew that Uchiha clan used the Sharingan in both eyes except for Kakashi, who uses his Sharingan with his left eye.

"You only have a Sharingan in your left eye, right?" asked Yume.

"That's right. Although you have a Kekkei Genkai, yours differ from the Hyuga clan, but I can copy your ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu even your Juken." explained Kakashi.

"So which that's mean..." explained Yume.

"Yes. The Sharingan is a Kekkei Genkai used by the Uchiha clan," answered Kakashi. "But different to the Byakugan though it has a different set of abilities. Your Byakugan is to see chakra points unlike my Sharingan."

Yume didn't knew Kakashi Hatake has a Sharingan ever since. Yume grinned.

"Hmm..." said Kakashi.

She disappeared into a genjutsu. "Genjutsu..." said Kakashi. "Kai."

Yume reappeared after she freed herself with genjutsu from by restrained by Kakashi.

"Let's see how strong you are." said Kakashi. He used dog, snake, monkey, ox, and then tiger.

"That's genjutsu." said Yume. He disappeared. Suddenly vines appeared from the ground and she knew that he ambushed her very quickly.

Yume quickly uses her genjutsu before the vines were about to restrain her again. "Magen: Jubaku Satsu." She disappeared into flowers petals and Kakashi appeared.

_"She's __using __genjutsu __again."_ thought Kakashi. "_But __will __she __able to __defeat __me?"_

Yume appeared and using Jūken. "You're finished!" yelled Yume as she was about to attack Kakashi.

Suddenly a tree captured Yume instead. "What?"

"You shouldn't let your guard down by your own genjutsu." warned Kakashi. "Kai." He dispelled the genjutsu. The tree disappeared after he freed Yume. After he freed Yume, Kakashi used his Chakra no Mesu.

_"He's __stronger __than __he __looks."_ thought Yume as she dodged his Chakra no Mesu. "_He __can __copy __ninjutsu __and __genjutsu __with __his __Sharingan. __Wait! __What __about __taijutsu?"_

She used her Juken to attack Kakashi after dodging his Chakra no Mesu. He blocked her Jūken, but Yume counter-attacked him with a palm strike. "Jūken!"

"I see you're using taijutsu." Kakashi appeared, and Yume realized it was the Kage Bunshin once again.

"Not yet!" yelled Yume. She drew her katana using her technique. "Kaze no Mai!" Kakashi blocks her katana with a kunai.

"You should give up." warned Kakashi, blocking her katana with wind chakra.

"I don't think so. Do you ever predict that you think that I will be defeated by you, the famous ninja Copy Ninja, Kakashi Hatake?" she inquired.

Kakashi didn't know when she asked a question to him, but suddenly became silent when she asked a question to him.

"If you want to know why, I'm not giving up that easily." explained Yume. After she explained, Yume disappeared into thin air.

"What?" thought Kakashi. "How did she disappear?"

"Now you let your guard down." warned Yume. Kakashi realized that Yume was behind. She uses her stance of Hakke Rokujuyon Sho like the main family of the Hyuga clan even her sempai Neji.

"Hakke... Two palms... Four palms... Eight palms... Sixteen palms... Thirty-two palms..." Yume continued sealing the chakra points on Kakashi. "Hakke Rokujuyon Shou!"

Yume made a final blow on Kakashi. "I'm impressed." said Kakashi barely move as he stood up. "You're passed. I guess I teach you something special technique with your katana as promise."

About few minutes later, Yume finally learns her technique with her katana from Kakashi after she defeated him.

"Let's try it out." said Kakashi, sitting in front of the trees with autumn leaves.

Yume tries to her katana. "_Wind...give __me __strength." _she thought, focusing her chakra. The wind surrounds her katana as she foscues her chakra.

"Kazekiri!" yelled Yume as she swung her katana. The wind sliced the tree in half after she performed her new wind techinque with her katana, Kazekiri. "It worked!"

"I see. You learn a technique different from mine." said Kakashi, realizing that she finally performed her new ninjutsu and kenjutsu with her chakra by combining.

Yume nodded. "Guess this training is great after sparring with you, Kakashi-san." she realized.

"I'm surprised." said Kakashi. "Come to think it, although you're a Tokubetsu Jonin, I guess kinda like you, Yume-kun." He smiled at Yume after she learned her technique. She became confused when Kakashi smiled at her for some reasons.

"Huh?" asked Yume. "What's with the smile, Kakashi-san?"

"I guess I could date with you although we finished your training." answered Kakashi. "I'll treat you something special."

Yume became silent, knowing why that Kakashi seems suspicous when smiling at her.

"Hmm...Yume-kun, what's wrong?" asked Kakashi.

"You know I'm still thinking that dating a pervert like you shouldn't flirt a young girl." said Yume as her chakra became tense and felt like Kakashi convince her on a date.

He became shocked as Yume mentioned about an older guy like him shouldn't flirt her for strange reasons after he helped her with her training.

"Wait...Yume-kun...I didn't mean like that." said Kakashi, realizing that Yume's chakra became tense and anger after convincing her on a date.

"Byakugan!" she activated her Byakugan before Kakashi tries to explain to her.

"Wa...Ahh!" yelled Kakashi. In the end, he got beaten up by Yume after he convinced her a date with him after her training.

The next day, Yume, who is now displeased, takes a walk after yesterday's training, due to the fact that Kakashi convinced her on a date which made her embarrassed.

_"I __can't __believe __it!"_ thought Yume. "_So __much __for __yesterday's __training."_

"Yume-kun! Good morning!"

Yume heard someone called her and saw Rock Lee, Neji's teammate and rival.

"Huh?" said Yume. "Lee."

"I heard that you were training with Kakashi sensei." he realized as he may or may not heard rumors after he and his team returned from their mission.

"Well...yeah." said Yume. "How's the mission?"

"It's great. Gai-sensei and I did a great job." he exclaimed with a power of his youth much to Yume's unamusement.

"Oh...I see..." said Yume when she felt a shiver breeze when talking with him after he came back from the mission.

"Kakashi-sensei and Gai-sensei are eternal rivals back then." said Lee. "I didn't knew Kakashi-sensei trained you while Neji wasn't there for your training."

"Oh...Kakashi-san..." said Yume became complicated.

Lee became confused as he saw Yume became complicated when he mentioned about Kakashi.

"Is something wrong?" asked Lee.

She realized that Lee became worried and saw her became complicated and he wanted to know about her and Kakashi, of course, from her yesterday's training with him while Neji wasn't training with her and was with his team on the mission.

"Oh...nothing." answered Yume.

However, Lee wondered that Yume knew what about happened between Kakashi and herself from her yesterday's training and forced himself to ask her a question.

"Oh come on! Please tell me!" said Lee. "You're Neji's apprentice."

As he tried to ask her about what happened from yesterday, her face became red and tense and quickly answered, "No! I can't tell you!" yelled Yume, rejectly when Lee begged her a reason from yesterday.

"Lee! Yume-kun! What a surprise!" It was Gai, sensei of Lee, Tenten, and Neji.

"Gai-sensei!" said Lee.

"Yume-kun. I heard you're training with Kakashi while we're on the mission yesterday." said Gai.

"Yes." Yume replied.

"I was wondering." wondered Gai.

"What is it?" asked Yume.

"What did Kakashi told you yesterday?" asked Gai.

Yume became confused when Gai asked her about her yesterday's training with Kakashi.

"Eh?" said Yume. "What did you mean?"

"Kakashi somehow got beaten by you the second time from yesterday." said Gai.

Again, she still can't answer Kakashi's eternal rival's question as she was now displeased from yesterday's training with Kakashi.

"Gai-kun...Is something wrong?" someone asked Gai while he asked Yume something reasonable from yesterday.

"Kakashi." said Gai.

Yume realized Kakashi appeared again and became displeased when he was here because of her training with from yesterday while Neji was with his team on a mission.

"_Not __him __again!_" thought Yume. "_Eh?_" She suddenly saw Neji, who was with Kakashi and quickly shocked that he was with him after he came back from the mission.

"Neji-senpai!" she surprised as she didn't realize that he was with Kakashi.

"I see you learned Kazekiri." said Neji.

Yume became surprised and didn't knew that when Neji realized that she learned her new technique with her katana and wind chakra from her training with Kakashi.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Kakashi told me," said Neji. "After you defeated Kakashi with your Byakugan from yesterday while I wasn't here for your training."

"Oh...I see..." said Yume, staring at Kakashi much to her dismay.

Kakashi laughed weakly and began to apologize to her from yesterday's training with her. "Sorry about yesterday...Well, here you go!" He gave her a small pack of dango as a apology from yesterday. She became confused when Kakashi gave her dango after apologizing to her from yesterday's training.

"Dango?" inquired Yume. "For what?"

"For a little flirt with you, of course." said Kakashi. Yume blushed and looked away from him, knowing that her chakra of wind somehow protects her.

"Huh?" said Lee and Gai, all together knowing that Kakashi gave her dango as an apology.

"What just happened?" asked Lee, confused.

"Did Neji-sempai notices about that?" she asked, curiously and knew that Neji requested Kakashi to train her while he's gone for a mission with his teammates and sensei. Kakashi nodded. She signed and replied. "I see. I might accept your apology if you promise me not to take me on a date."

"Date!" Gai surprised and shocked as he realized when she answers to Kakashi from yesterday which it's true about how Yume defeated him for the second time after she finished her training with him.

She knew that rumor about her and Kakashi for her training from yesterday did came true and sighed as she became displeasure.

"I know. I know. Although you're Neji's apprentice, you're better than me after you defeated me with Byakugan about two times." answered Kakashi with less negative and more positive.

"First I defeated with your Sharingan and then you convinced me on a date." said Yume, confidently as she remembered from yesterday.

"That's means..." said Lee, strangely a little confused about a relationship with her and Kakashi. "Yume-kun...?"

"I know." said Yume, already knew that what happened to herself because of her training with Kakashi Hatake, the Copy Ninja.

"That's the reason." Neji realized. "I see. At least, you learn a lesson from him."

"You did told him to train me, right?" asked Yume as she knew that Neji requested Kakashi to train her while he went on a mission with his team.

"Yes." answered Neji.

"Well, I guess you can train with me later." said Yume smiled. "It's a good thing you're my sempai for my Jūken training."

"Right." said Neji. They walked together after they finished talking about her training with Kakashi from yesterday.

"See you later." said Yume, waving at Kakashi, and the two speechless shinobis of youth. "Tsunade-sama might have a mission for me and Neji-senpai right now."

"Good luck!" said Lee, cheering for Yume and Neji except for Gai's confusing moments with Kakashi.

Kakashi sighed as he watches her, going with Neji for their mission from Tsunade.

"Kakashi." said Gai.

"Hmm..." said Kakashi.

"She did defeated you with Byakugan after you taught her nature element with her katana." answered Gai as he wondered about a funny rumor about her and Kakashi from yesterday.

"Yep." said Kakashi. "I guess I learn a lesson from her."

"What is it?" asked Gai, wondering about Kakashi's lesson about Yume Yukisaki, the famous kunoichi and the ally from the Hyūga's clan.

"It's a secret." replied Kakashi.

Gai became dismay when Kakashi gave an unknown reply to him about his relationship with Yume.

"_I __want __to __be __strong __like __Neji-senpai._" thought Yume. "_No __matter __what __I __won't __give __up, __I __won't __run __away __from __anybody.__That's __why __Neji __became __my __senpai._" She smiled as she went with Neji for their mission from Tsunade.

**Owari**


End file.
